Dying of the light
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Watch as this young man tries to find his destiny and fight the forces of evil to protect the ones he cares about, but first he must find his way in the world. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

Dying of the light

I hope you all enjoy!

Also, I took one or two things from different anime, nothing to major like characters but smaller things.

Xxxxxx

-unknown time, unknown place-

A tall pale man stood at the bridge of his spaceship, Cathedral Terra(1). The man stood about 6'4 and had a long black tail swaying back and forth. At first look you would think he was the legendary super Saiyan Broly.

Well that is his father

"Captain Adrian, we can jump to the timeline you wanted when ever you want but it will take about 30 minutes" a person from a computer said to him, this person was wearing combat like armor similar to the one that Vegeta once wore only it was pure white.

"Hm ok jump now, I'm going to my Quarters for now" Adrian said as he put his left pointer and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared

As he reappeared he was in a large room with what appeared to be a bathroom to the side. There was a large bed in the corner and with a closet next to it. The only other thing in the room was a desk with a computer like thing on it.

He went and laid on the bed and felt a wave of energy wash over him. "That's the third time you've come to me like this Supreme kai of time, can't come on your own?" he said out loud as he turned his head towards a astral like appearance of the short supreme kai of time.

"Rethink this Adrian if you jump you could cause damage to time itself!" She said as she stood with her hands behind her back. "Demigra and Towa have been defeated so most of the timelines have been returned to normal. If you jump you could cause more problems and your only like 16 so its dangerous!" She continued in a voice commanding yet worried voice.

"Listen Chronoa I know I shouldn't but I do have some ability to do this since you were training me to be you" Adrian said as he smirked lightly at the supreme kai of time. "I know that you also don't want me leaving but I'll come back don't worry, I promise" he continued as his light smirk became a small smile. Chronoa just sighed and dissapeared and Adrian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

-inside the dream-

"It's over Demigra I win" a 14 year old Adrian said as him and his father floated battered and beaten in front of the monster demon god Demigra. Adrian was wearing ripped up clothes that loooked similar to what Goku had on when he returned form planet Yardrat. Broly was in his Super Saiyan form because of the fight the two just had.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!" Demigra shouted as he charged at the father and son. Broly started to charge up the Omega Cannon and Adrian did something different, he put his stretched his arms out and made energy in both hands and brought it together.

"FINAL FLASH!"

-dream end-

Adrian awoke with a sharp pain in his neck and he grabbed it. As he sat up on his bed he sighed to himself. "Why do I keep having the same dream?"

Xxxxxxx

(1): it's the space ship from Gurren Lagann

So this is basically a rewrite of another dragon ball story I had because it was the first one I ever written and i didn't like where it was going.

And I'm gonna have you all guess about my OC and here is the question: is he full Saiyan?

I also need a crew of fighters for Adrian, And here is application for the SYOC!

Name:

Nick names (optional)

Race:

Gender (if any):

Personality:

Appearance:

Battle attire:

Normal clothes (if any):

Style of fighting:

Energy moves (if any):

Weapons/gadgets(optional):

Likes?:

Dislikes?:

History/background:

Trained by (optional):

Anything else:

PM me this please!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy!

Xxx

It turned out Adrian only slept for about 10 minutes so the ship was almost out of its time jump. So Adrian decided to change into something different. He put on his clothes similar to a supreme kai, but his were grey with a red slash around his midsection and has red trim. Under it he wore an all black tight undershirt with matching pants. Also he put on a clear glass colored scouter.

"We have reached the 7th universe timeline you wanted captain!" A female voice came over the intercom in the room. Adrian then put his fingers back on his forehead and teleported.

As Adrian reappeared back at the helm of his ship and sat in the captains chair. "Find Son Gohan's energy for me on the radar" he then asked to his crew sitting there. Then a large screen appeared before him and showed the planet Earth. "Ah so he's still on Earth here ok now-" he continued until someone interrupted him.

"Oi captain can I come with?" Said a cheerful voice as Adrian turned around. Standing there was a person only a few years older than him and a few inches shorter. He had spiked charcoal grey hair (similar to ultimate Gohan) and light tan skin. He was wearing a Saiyan combat armor that was sea green and a pair of white gi pants.

"No Cress"

"Come on it will be fun!"

"No"

"Well I'm older than you Adrian"

"Who's stronger?"

"I'm stronger than most ya know!"

"Fine you can come Cress" Adrian finally gave in as Cress gave a smile and nod. Then Adrian went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna use instant transmission us to Earth ok" he then continued and he got a nod from the older teen, with that they were gone.

"Shit we should have stopped the captain" a person spoke from a chair. He got many strange looks. "His mother is trying to get to him" he continued and the whole room felt the temperature drop as they all got pale. "What should I tell her!" He then asked when no one said anything.

"Tell her the truth" a voice spoke up from the door. Standing there was a middle aged guy on the higher end of it that was wearing a long coat and a fedora with a cigar in his mouth. He had a shaved chin with a sharp jaw and a military buzz cut style of hair that was black with some grey.

-on planet Earth-

The duo teleported to what appeared to be the outskirts of a city. "This is Earth, it's been a while since I was here" Adrian said to himself as he started to fly. "Let's check out the city Cress, if I recall you haven't really been on Earth before right?" Adrian asked his companion who gave a nod. After they found a place to stop flying they started to walk.

"So this is Earth huh, I've only been here for missions and such" Cress said out loud as they kept walking. They went past a video game store and Cress went into it without asking or saying anything like a zombie which creeped Adrian out a bit but followed.

"Hurry up Cress we standout here it was supposed to be quirk and such, I'm still in my Kai robes and there hot right now!" Adrian complained to his companion.

"You such a little kid sometimes you know" Cress said as he put some games on the counter. "How can you be like that, your the future Supreme kai of time...hey do you mind paying for this?" He then continued as Adrian groaned but paid for him anyways.

"Ok let's continue th-" was all Adrian got out before he walked into someone pretty hard, causing the other person to fall.

"Watch it you jerk!" Said a female voice and Adrian just glared. The girl he knocked over had blue hair and was wearing an interesting outfit. It was completely red and had on midriff top with a skirt on.

"Sorry Miss I wasn't paying attention to were I was going" Adrian said and offered her a hand. The girl on the ground blushed lightly at the guy in front and took his hand.

"It's ok you just surprised me there, I'm Bulla what's your name?" she said and asked the apprentice supreme kai of time. He then looked at Cress and nodded to him as he kept looking back in the shop and he went back in to get more stuff.

"I'm Adrian, you have a beautiful name Miss" Adrian said not thinking that he just flirted with her and blushed once he realized it. Bulla then blushed back.

"Thanks, but, your too old for me I'm only 16" she said and Adrian laughed a little. This took Bulla by surprise and she frowned. "What is it?" She then asked.

"Well 2 things, 1 I'm sorry for flirting with you and 2 I'm 16 too" Adrian then said to the girl and she then tilted her head in a cute way. "Yeah I know I look older for my age, can you help me with something?" He then asked her.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" Bulla asked as she stared at Adrian. 'He is so cute and he's tall!' She thought to her self.

"I'm looking for a girl by the name of Son Pan, do you know where I can find her?" He then asked Bulla. The blue haired girl gave him a strange look and he was taken back a little from it.

"Yeah I know her, why do you want to know where she is?" Bulla then asked him about the question.

"Well Miss Bulla, I have something of hers I need to return" he lied to her and she nodded lightly. 'I don't like lying to pretty girls or anyone in general but I need to do it for the mission' he then thought to himself.

"Well I'll take you to her if you want but it is still a little strange if you ask me, oh and you also have to take me to lunch because I'm doing this" she then says with a smirk which caused Adrian to blush a good amount. The apprentice Kai nodded reluctantly and then watched as she pulled out a capsule and threw it at the ground, and out of it came a hover like craft. "Get your friend and let's go!" She then explained.

Adrian then went back into the story to drag out Cress and the duo got in the craft. Adrian sat in the front while Cress sat in the middle of the back seats. "Don't tell anyone in driving this, I'm not supposed to for like another month!" She said as she stomped on the gas and took off into the air.

-about 20 minutes later, somewhere in the middle of nowhere-

After a long trip they finally sat down when they saw a person throwing blue energy blasts down the field at large rocks. She was wearing a uniform similar to what Goku wore when he was still around. "PAAAAANNN HEY this guy said he had something of yours!" Bulla yelled to her friend Pan as the three walked near her.

"Um I don't know those guys Bulla..." Pan was saying until Adrian rushed at her with a kick. Pan dodged it just in time but before she could do anything Adrian's other leg came up and hit her in the side of the head.

The girl got sent flying away but recovered in time to shoot a blast at Adrian, who then blocked it with his hand. "Ok that's enough of a test, your strong for a quarter Saiyan" Adrian then said as smirked but Pan just charged at Adrian with the intent to hurt but she was easily caught by him in a Full Nelson. "I said that's enough girl" he then said and held her tightly.

"Why did you attack me and what test?" She then asked as she struggled easily. During this whole ordeal Bulla was staying there shocked but couldn't do anything because of Cress standing there, that and she can't fight.

"Well Son Pan there is a battle coming that shall decide the fate of this planet and this timeline, and that is why I'm here" Adrian started to explain as he let her go. "Let's go find Vegeta and Kakarot" he then said as he started to walk back towards the hover craft with a shocked looking Pan in tow. "Cress, I need you to go back to the ship and prepare the men for when I need them ok" Adrian then said as pulled out a capsule and opened it. Out of the capsule came a Button looking device and he tossed it to his companion.

"Yes Tarl-I mean captain Adrian!"

Xxxx

Thanks to pokemonsuperallstarfan (who gave me Cress) and Brokula (who gave me the other one that appeared in this chapter) for the first OC's of the story!

I don't own dragon ball!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the chapter!

Xxxxxx

-Adrian's POV-

After flying to capsule corps with the two girls we arrived and I saw trunks. It was odd always seeing more than one of your friends but I'm kinda use to it, but it's still odd. He noticed that Pan had some scraps and stuff on her body and immediately glared at me. "Hey chill, I didn't hurt her that was there from training...dumbass" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. One thing since becoming an apprentice kai was that mortal people over reacted to a lot of stuff.

I'm more or less mortal right now too, but once I die I'll continue my training as a supreme kai of time.

I continued to walk towards Vegeta's power and it was in the backyard of the CC and he was standing there with Bulma. "Prince Vegeta I need to have a talk with you" I called out and he turned to me and tensed up. "I am the apprentice Supreme Kai of time, and I have come to inform you of an important matter" I continue as I walked up and looked down on him.

"What is this matter you are talking about?" He then said before sizing himself up, but once he was done he continued. "I can it must be s bad important matter because a kai wouldn't come here otherwise"

"Ah yes, do you know where Kakarot is because I don't feel like explaining myself multiple times" I told him as he closed my eyes. "I can't sense his energy right now so I guess that I'm gonna tell him later, do you mind if we go somewhere we can sit down?" I then ask him as I rub the back of my head.

Before Vegeta could answer he got a shift elbow in the side. "Why yes, I'll get some drinks, go over to the backyard patio where the chairs are and I'll be there soon!" Bulma announced to us and I chuckled at this. "Oh and Vegeta, try to be more of a host and not a warrior or once" and with that last piece of information her she left, leaving us both there.

After the group of us, the girls kept quiet the whole time during when I met Vegeta, went to the backyard patio and I took a chair. I waited a few minutes and Bulma, with Trunks, came out with some sodas and beer. Vegeta took the beer and started to drink it as I grabbed the soda and started to drink it. "So what do you want to tell us?" Vegeta then asked me.

"Well, you see when I killed 2 people that could destroy all of time, they were Demigra and Mira, but when about 3 months after Mira's death Hell contacted us and said that they he didn't get there." I said before I took another sip. "Demigra disappeared shortly after this, I believe he was wished back with the dragon balls" I continued as I let it all set in.

"So you, by yourself killed these people?" Trunks asked as I blushed lightly in slight embarrassment. "No, I had my father help me kill Demigra and a Kakarot helped me kill Mira, just not this versions Kakarot" I then said as Vegeta then jumped up and got in a defensive stance.

"I knew you looked familiar too, your father is Broly!" Vegeta then exclaimed and I groaned. I then slouch in my chair a bit before I but my head in my hands.

"You always do this anytime you recognize me From in any time, please relax, my father was from a different timeline where he turned good" I then told the Prince of all Saiyans but I got odd looks from most of the people at the table. "But as I was saying, I've tracked any possible time disturbance to this time and universe, it was very hard to find this hidden timeline. It's just that I believe that Mira and Demigra are here some how" I finished as I looked at the prince of Saiyans.

"Well that's not good, so you think they could kill us?" Trunks asked me and a nodded. "How powerful do you say they are?" He then asked me.

"It took me and my father to kill Demigra the first time" I said to the group and I then stood up and I walked away from the table a bit. "The supreme kai of time doesn't believe me when I say there back and that is a mistake or something, but as I was saying, Mira took Goku, my partner Cress, the Terra force and me to kill Mira because of his power" I paused as I started to focus my energy and I went Super Saiyan 2. "I can't get over Super Saiyan 2 for some reason but I did against Mira and Demigra, I went Super Saiyan 3 at the peak of our battle" I finished with a small sigh.

"Hm let them come" Vegeta started as got up and started to walk towards CC. "Tell me have you ever done gravity training?" He asked as he looked behind him.

"I've done some, but not much" I responded as I looked at him. "Why?"

"Let's begin then!"

-same time with Cress, aboard Cathedral Terra-

As Cress arrived back at the bridge of the massive space ship he saw a older looking man standing there with a cigar in his mouth. "Ivan good news! We gotta get Terra team together for when the captain needs us!" He said as punched the older man named Ivan in the shoulder who grunted.

"Go get the rest of them then boy" Ivan said rudely with a small glare. "Hurry up he might need you now!" The older man then said after taking a puff of his cigar. "Yeah yeah I'll get going, meet us in the training room" Cress said and left the bridge to go get the rest of this team.

Ivan Beluski, second in command of Cathedral Terra, is the only human on Terra team. He is a person who is strict and follows stuff by the book and tries to finish fights as fast as he can, in his base form he can take on a super Saiyan easily.

After a while he got to a laboratory like room filled with multiple machines and tables with one person in the room. This person was a member of the Frieza clan and stood about 6' with a humanoid face. He had on Purple Bio Armor and with Cyan Bio Crystals on head, arms and legs. Long scarred tail. The Bio Crystal on his head and arms have some scar and cracks. Also has red Narrow Eyes with a red line tear line going to his chin. "HEY Calafrio, I'm getting Terra team back together for the captain because he wants us too, let's go!" Cress said pretty loudly to the now known Calafrio.

"So we are going to go fight then?" He asked slowly and dangerously. Cress then got a chill up his back and shook his head. "I guess train then right?" He asked again and Cress nodded slowly.

Calafrio is basically the head scientist of Cathedral Terra and powerful fighter. He was found by Adrian during one of his first mission where he was almost killed but was saved by Calafrio. Ever since then the two trained together.

After getting the fourth member of Terra Team he teleported to another room that resembled the hyperbolic time chamber. In the room were two men that were similar in many ways but different. The first one is 5'9 with black spikey hair covering both eyes he has a few red ribbon marks on his sides that he covers with his clothes (he was wearing a black gi with a big 'Z' on the back. He also had a athletic build for his size, This is Zohan.

The next guy had Wild black hair a bit long, Muscle a little build up but thin with some abs , pecs and have his skin is light brown. His face is angular, ocean/sky eyes with no pupils and he has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless or fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are sharp teeth even with fangs (mainly used to scare opponents)He have a long red scar on his left eye and a red shape fang under his right eye. This person was wearing clothes similar to what Xeno Vegito wears, this person is Zack Orion.

These two in Terra Team and the time patrol have the most completed missions with the fastest completion and highest success rate. The only person to come close to them in terms of Missions is Adrian. These two were...

The Android duo!

Android Z (Zohan) and Android X (Zack)

"Hey Zohan! Hey Zack! Good news we are getting the team back together meet me at the main training area ok!" He said loudly to the two who were doing meditation and before they could say anything Cress left them.

Xxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed this!

I don't ow DBZ or DBS


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter is here my peoples!

Xxxx

-back on earth 2 weeks later, Adrian's POV-

Holy shit was Vegeta a hard teacher or what. I'm so tired right now and the gravity is turned up only to 75%. Even though I'm powerful I've never had gravity training, besides for the hyperbolic time chamber but that was only a few missions.

The communications from Cress has been good, for the team and for the hunt. When I was about to leave a few days ago with Vegeta to help train Terra team he revealed that Bulla's birthday was coming up in a week. Today I take her for the date I owed her and I was currently getting ready. Bulma gave me some civilian clothes to wear so I didn't stand out. It was a dark purple shirt with the words 'TIME' on the back (which is ironic) with black sweat pants and a pair of flip flops which I took and threw out the window, so I just put on my Kai boots.

I herd a knock on the door and I turned to look as Trunks walked in. "Hey Trunks" I said awkwardly, Trunks didn't really like me that much and we didn't really talk to each other yet.

"Hey I just wanna get one thing straight don't do anything to hurt my sister, or else" he said to me and I froze in my place, one thing I didn't like was the 'or else' part of a threat. I then went up to him and looked down because of the difference in height.

"Listen here Trunks I don't have a reason to hurt Bulla so don't worry, and also if you EVER think of injure me in anyway I will show you my new move that can blow up a planet" I told to as I narrowed my eyes. I knew this caught him off guard because he took a step back. "I'm going on my way now, bye" and before he could respond I walked past him leaving the room.

I then walked outside and I saw Bulla waiting by the CC gate so I went over to her. "Hey Bulla" I said simply, I think she planned this out with Bulma because she was wearing a purple version of her normal outfit, but instead of a skirt she was wearing a pair of yoga pants. All I got in return was a smile and I blush.

We started to walk for about 15 minutes and we arrived a large mall. Bulla went into it with me trailing behind because I didn't know where we were going. "So where are we going?" I asked her as we walked and she was looking at a few stores as we passed.

"I was thinking of maybe going to get something to eat and then going to the park" she responded and I nodded as she noticed a small restaurant. When we were seated I looked at the menu and I decided on a cool looking burger. Bulla ordered the same thing. "So Adrian, what is it like being a Kai?" She then asked me as she put her head in her hand.

"Well I'm not a Kai yet I'm just an apprentice Kai, but it's very challenging. Before I was an apprentice I was a time patroller" I said and the waiter brought us are food. "Just going fixing time rifts and stuff was easy enough but once the Supreme Kai of time decided to make me her apprentice it all got more complicated, I was appointed captain of a massive ship that we rigged so we could have a mobile base" I said to her as I picked up my burger and started to eat it, and finished in 4 bites.

"Your defiantly a Saiyan with that appetite for sure" she giggled and I blushed in slight embarrassment. "But why did you want to be a tim-" was all she got out as a massive explosion rang out and the whole restaurant shook violently. I jumped up and watched as people fell on the ground in terror. "Adrian what was that!" Bulla yelled to me as she stood up and almost fell but I caught her.

"I'm not sure, but what ever it was it was bad, stay here I'm going outside!" I said to her as I flew out of the restaurant and into the streets. Some buildings were in shambles and there was smoke in the sky. In the sky also was a man with shaggy white hair and dark blue skin wearing an all red skin tight suit. "MIRA!" I screamed at him and I got in my battle stance, which is a style like Vegeta.

"Hello warrior, it's been a long time hasn't it" he asked me as he floated down to the ground. "You seem to be stronger than before, and I am not as stronger as before you see, we are on even ground" he continued as he walked up to me and stood about 10 feet from me.

"Why and how are you here?" I asked him as he just stared at me. "Well I have come to fight you, of course" he said back to me and he ran at me with blinding speeds. We then engaged in a frenzy of kicks and punches, I felt him hit me as I felt myself hit him.

"Your much weaker than before but let's kick it up!" I yelled as I then transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and Mira then copied me and transformed into his own version of Super Saiyan, making his hair stand up and his eyes red with white irises. We then fought some more like we have been and I came out on top as I hit him with a powerful knee to the face, sending him flying into a building.

"Adrian what the hell is this!" I herd Vegeta yell to me as he flew towards me. I then saw Mira get up and come at me again so I didn't answer and I shot a blast at Mira causing him to dodge. "So that's the Mira fellow you told me about I assume?" Vegeta then asked me and I nodded.

"Grr i will be back, and when I do I'll kill you with every last person you care about!" Mira said angrily as he flowed bright red and disappeared.

"That was Mira, but he seemed...different"

Xxxxxx

I don't own dragon ball


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter is here!

I have also decided that after the next 3 or four chapters that I'm gonna do a special little thing similar to the dbz movies. I have some ideas but I want to hear other people's ideas, I'm open to anything.

Xxxx

-still Adrian's POV, two days later-

After Mira's attack I had some of Terra team come to earth. Right now, even if Mira attacked, we are celebrating Bulla's birthday. Even though her birthday was today I was training with the Android duo of terra team and Vegeta. We were in CC in the gravity training room and for some reason my tail was throbbing in pain even though I trained it to be stronger. I decided to go get checked out by Bulma so I left the room and went out to the party, but before I could walk out I looked at the training gi I was wearing and saw how ripped and torn it was but just ignored it.

"Hey Adrian, nice enough for you to join my daughters birthday party huh" Bulma said to me once I got outside. I nodded and looked at my surroundings, it all looked vaguely familiar to me for some reason.

"Yeah, do you think you could check out my tail?" I asked her and she closed her eyes to think. I then kept looking around to find people my age talking and socializing, also I saw most of the Z-fighters here too.

"I can try but I'm not doctor what's wrong with it...hey are you listening to me, hello in there!" I herd her say but I tuned her out when I herd another voice, in my head, which offset me.

"Hello there Adrian, I'm King Kai and I need to tell you something important, right now there is the god of destruction himself coming to find something called the "super saiyan god" you must have your guard up. Also Vegeta knows about this too I just told him that he is coming." The voice, now known as King Kai, said to me causing me to tense up.

'Shit shit shit' I cursed inside my head to the Kai. 'Listen to me Kai, get Goku healed up and back on his feet as soon as possible!' I said to him angrily as I then looked at the party more and at Bulma face which had the look of anger. 'Wait, how do you know tha-' was all he got out as I cut the connection to him.

"Sorry Bulma But I gotta go, I promise that I will be back!" I then flew back towards the house but as soon as I got near the door Vegeta flew out and head butted me, causing me to hit the ground. "Ouch, ok good thing your here Vegeta whatarewegonnado!" I said really fast to him as I felt a strong ping of divine energy getting closer to us, about ten minutes away. "Shit, I felt there energy we gotta think fast what should we do Vegeta" I asked the prince and he closed his eyes.

"Well good thing Bra is out with her friends and when she returns she's gonna be only with Pan" Vegeta stated as we walked towards the side of the building. "If we can keep Beerus calm then we will be fine, I have one question, will he recognize you or even know of you?" Vegeta asked me as we finally stopped.

"Maybe his attendant may know of my position and me, but maybe" I said as I then turned to leave from are spot. "I'm going to change into my new Kai robes that I had made, to look more like a Kai of time" I said as I started to walk. 'Dammit, I'm going to have to make Beerus angry so Goku can go super saiyan god but if it messes up I'm gonna have to go further beyond myself' I thought to myself as I entered capsule Corp.

When I got to my room I started to put my robes on. They were pretty similar to Chronoa's robes actually, instead of a short sleeved black undershirt I had on a red version that had the mark for time on the chest in black with long sleeves, the only other difference was that my coat tails flare up at the bottom into curl.

Oh and it was still pink.

After I got it on I walked back out I went up to a higher spot at capsule Corp on a hill and I saw Vegeta standing there, looked very tense and nervous. Why you may ask? A purple cat and a blue skinned man were sitting in two chairs. "LORD BEERUS!" I exclaimed loudly as I run up and took a knee in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you!" I continued as I sweated, sure I was taught by a different Beerus before but he is still a god of destruction, very scary.

"Whis, who's this man in front of me right now, I can sense that he has divine energy" Beerus asked to Whis, the blue skinned man with white hair. He then looked into his staff before he then smiled and gasped happily.

"Oh if it isn't the Supreme Kai of time apprentice I should have came to meet you, I'm Whis" Whis said in a happy tone, while Beerus looked annoyed at me and him.

"So a time apprentice you say, maybe he could answer my question" Beerus started and completely forgot Vegeta. "What or Who is the Super Saiyan God?" He then asked me and I froze.

"I don't know much but I know it's pretty much a legend" I stated and Beerus let out some of his killer intent, making me stop but then continue. "I have never seen a Super Saiyan God in my travels as a time patroller, I'm sorry my lord" I said to him as he stared at me.

"Is that so..." he continued and closed his eyes to think but then before he could continue with anything the one person me or Vegeta didn't want showing up did.

"Daaaddddyyyy!" Exclaimed a happy female voice as two arms wrapped around Vegeta from behind. "Hey who's the cat?" Bulla then asked us and I felt my stomach drop and flip a few times.

"My lord I would like you to meet my daughter, Bulla" he then said to him before the situation went out of hand. "Today is her birthday party, that is why there are so many people here by the way!" Vegeta said.

"You've had a daughter Vegeta? You've grown soft, I'm an old friend of your fathers young lady" Beerus said with a cat like grin.

"Oh cool, dad never has talked about any old friend, would you like to come to my party?" She asked innocently causing me to almost feint on the spot. If that didn't do it to me then the next words did.

"The food down there does smell delicious and I do want something sweet, so if you don't mind I will"

Ahhh shit

I don't know what happened next because I kinda stood there as the group left. I then pulled a capsule out and popped it and my scouter appeared in my hand. "Cress, we got a problem...it's Beerus...what do you mean it's my problem...I'm gonna have to go beyond the third form...no not god, I can't go god without breaking cover you know that...if anything the other form is better...I'll keep you posted on it too" I said to Cress as I called him, turns out the spiral engines in Cathedral Terra were messing up because of a new test they tried.

I then sat there on the hill and waited for a while in a long patio chair with my eyes closed until I felt a person come near me. I opened up my eyes and saw Bulla looking at me. "So why aren't you at my party?" She asked me as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm resting right now Bulla I'm sorry, anything happen?" I asked her and she giggled.

"My dad just did a funny dance for the bingo, got it all on video too for blackmail later" she told me and I tensed up even more. She must have noticed me tense up and sat down on the edge of the seat next to me. "What's wrong Adrian?" She asked me. Before I could say anything I herd something that set off a chain reaction.

"THATS BUU'S PUDDING, NOT DUMB CAT'S PUDDING"

"I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME IT NOW YOU FAT PINK TUB OF LARD"

"WHAT YOU CALL BUU, BUU TURN YOU INTO CANDY!"

Yay...the battle begins

Xxxxx

Cliffhanger! (Kinda I guess)

I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is!

Xxxx

-still Adrian's POV-

Of course I ran to there and I saw the Android duo, who made there way out there already, on the ground. Zack had his head stuffed into the ground making a crater and Zohan was inside the stage with the bingo stuff, like stuck in it. Right now I watched as everyone else rushed at Beerus but to no avail. I went Super Saiyan 2 but I kept trying to power up and I got Beerus' attention as I fired a blast a ki that hit him in the face. "Your going to regret that Kai" he said dangerously with a glare.

'Dammit I need to go further beyond Super Saiyan 3 but if I do I will show them all that I lied about stuff' I thought to myself as I saw Beerus disappear and reappear in front of me. I then preceded to punch and kick him vigorously. I jumped back after it looked like he took no damage and went right into Super Saiyan 3, which I unlocked with Vegeta.

After a few more attacks I stopped and stood there looking him dead in the eyes. "You can't win Kai, your to weak and foolish to fig-" was all he got out before the birthday girl got involved as she stomped over to us with a aura of yellow around her.

"How DARE you interrupt my birthday party!" She exclaimed as she walk up to him and preceded to slap him multiple times making him step back. Beerus glared at her and then punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over. Before she could hit the ground the cat person kicked her away making her hit the ground and bounce a few times.

"Now that is over with where was I" Beerus said to himself as he turned back to me. "Give up Kai, you ca-" was all he got out before I punched him in the face.

"Beerus, I may only be a apprentice Kai but don't forget who I am" I then increased my power as much as I can. "I am the son of the Legendary Super Saiyan, I AM A GOD" I then powered up to my Legendary Super Saiyan form but I kept going even farther, pushing all of its energy into both my hands. "Here is a form that every Saiyan wants to achieve but can't cause of weakness, POWER BALL" I yelled as I threw two orbs into the sky.

"What are you doing you fool, you'll kill us all if you go great ape!" Vegeta yelled at me as he started to rush over.

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!" I then Exclaimed out loud and I felt the Blutz Waves pour over me as I started to transform, making the power balls took all the energy from my Legendary form so I was only in base form but as I transformed into a great ape I focused on the power. "Now Vegeta! Distract Beerus for a second or two while I finish!" I yelled at him as I tried to focus on the power so I wasn't a complete great ape yet. Vegeta preceded to go Super Saiyan 2 but it was much stronger. He fought Beerus for almost 30 seconds but the power ran out and Beerus just poked him in the forehead to knock him out.

There was a flash of bright light as I finished my transformation. I stood about 6'5 and I had red fur covering my chest. I had no shirt or top of my uniform but my bottoms turned a green color. This was the only form a Saiyan without divine or godly energy could achieve to battle a god.

Super Saiyan 4

"That power is AMAZING, I might finally have a challenge" Beerus said but I then look over to my right.

"Kakarot, I need you to use the dragon balls to find out how to become a Super Saiyan God, this power of mine won't last long" I said as I winced and Goku came out of a cloud some ways away. He gave me a serious nod and flew towards capsule corp. "let's do this Beerus" I said as I flew at him with a punch.

We traded blow for blow and I could tell I was hurting him but he was also doing twice as much damage to me than what I was doing to him. I jumped back and I charged up a blast in my hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" I yelled and I shot the blew blast at him and I flew behind it. As the god of destruction blocked it I caught him with a powerful knee to the stomach making him cough when I drove it in to him. I sent him flying and I noticed the sky was dark. 'Good so history is on course as much as possible, I wish I trained this form to use divine energy so I could use my good attacks!' I thought as I looked around for Beerus.

"Are you looking for me by any chance?"

I turned around to find Beerus behind me with his hand above his hand and it started to come down. I didn't have any time to move so I did the next best thing, I stopped time. The whole world went grey for a second as I moved just a bit but not enough because when the time started his hand came down and went straight through my right arm at my shoulder, taking it right off. "DAMMIT" I exclaimed as float to the ground as I took a knee and put my other hand over where my arm should have been, the spot bleeding a good amount.

"I can tell by your energy this battle is finished, you have so much divine energy that you don't shave enough normal energy to hold that form, that's too bad really" he said as I walked up to me as he put his hand in front of my face. "You also stopped time, I'm not surprised that you can seeing your being taught by someone in control of time" he then charged up a blast and I started to laugh. "What's funny?"

"You are in for a surprise because of two things Beerus, 1 Goku has become a god and 2 because you can't kill me" I continued to laugh loud as I proclaimed this and I watched as he put a orb of destruction energy in his hand and shot it through my chest.

Xx

Not that long of a chapter but I want to talk about something for a second, the movie story.

My idea I have now is pretty much just an crossover extravaganza but I only have to other anime's in mind which are Naruto and JoJo's bizarre adventures.

I want to see if any of you have ideas for people from different Anime's!

I don't own DBZ


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is!

Xxxxx

-no ones POV-

As Beerus flew to where the group of people were he saw Goku standing there with Bulla, trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Pan surrounding him. "Hey lord Beerus! We found out how to achieve Super Saiyan God!" Goku announced as the destroyer got near. "Just watch this!" Was the next thing Goku said and the group started to power up. After a few seconds Goku's hair started to float and turn red and with a flash standing there was Super Saiyan God Goku.

"Hopefully your just as fun as that fight with the other Saiyan, too bad he's dead" Beerus said like it was nothing causing the group to gasp. "What, you all are surprised I am a destroyer after all" he then said. After Adrian turned into Super Saiyan 4 the remaining Z-fighters gathered up the people who were defeated and brought them to safety as Beerus and Adrian clashed around the area, so no one saw Adrian get killed by him.

"You killer Adrian?!" Bulla questioned as she put her hands over her mouth. Beerus didn't acknowledge her as Goku rushed at him and hit him in the face. The two started to traded blows as the flew away from CC. After a few minutes of fighting they stopped for a moment.

"You look like your not happy with this power, why is that?" Beerus asked Goku as they paused. "I never imagined that this world existed...but I watched for too long and someone died because of it" Goku responded and the two fought again. The two going all over they sky and underground. blast for blast, punch for punch, Goku was trying to take Beerus to his limit but every time he thought he was Beerus would speed up or hit harder.

Once the two got into space Beerus noticed something very different. "Hey Goku, are you aware that you have dropped your God power? It also seems that you are a Super Saiyan" Beerus said to him, Goku looked at himself and cursed out loud. "Well let's finished this" was all Beerus said next and started to make one of his ultimate attacks, sphere of destruction.

Goku caught it and tried to push it back but started to fail, but then he thought about something.

His family

His friends

And the Earth.

All of this was on the line and that's when he herd a voice in his head. The voice told him to keep pushing and not give up, this was what he thought was the first Super Saiyan God. "Beerus, I will not give up because I have 'spoken' with the original Super Saiyan God!" Goku said and activated some of the SSG power and started to push it back, but Beerus added a tremendous amount of power to the sphere and Goku started to lose...

A blast came out of nowhere and hit Beerus in the back of the head, making him lose control of the sphere, allowing Goku to blow it away with what was left of his power. As Goku dropped from his Super Saiyan form to his base as he floated there he looked to see who shot Beerus in the head, was it Vegeta?

"I told you Beerus, you can't kill me" said a deep voice. Standing there behind Beerus was Adrian, hole in chest and arm missing. "It's too bad that I can't grow back body parts, oh wait, I can" Adrian said and the hole in his chest filled up with pink skin. After this his arm grew back but it was pink with purple finger nails. "I think I can give you something in return if you don't blow up the Earth" he then said.

"How in th- never mind that, unless you can go somehow Super Saiyan God don't bother me, the ape version of the Super Saiyan is powerful but i can tell you can't hold it" Beerus then said as his eyes went wide as dinner plates. Adrian started to power up and went into his Super Saiyan 4 state but kept pushing and then his whole body went red. After the red color faded standing there was Super Saiyan God Adrian.

"You see I can do it, I know how to use but it's very hard to controls and as we speak my body is having a ton of stress put on it from using this for some reason" He said and then powered down. "But I have a whole crate of pudding if that will make you calm down" he finished as he pulled out a capsule.

"Hm seems like a good deal, fine I won't destroy the earth for now" Beerus said but then stopped. "Did you know this was going to happen by any chance?" He then asked and Adrian blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah"

Beerus just rolled his eyes and looked at the other Saiyan who was floating there looking pretty beaten up and suprised. "Hey why is your arm pink?" Goku asked but before Adrian could answer he passed out and started to fall to the ground but Adrian caught him.

"Let's go to the rest of them on the ground" Adrian then said to Beerus and the flew down to the party group, who followed them to watch. As the two landed the group was astonished for two reasons. First was Goku was pretty much unconscious as Adrian carried him and the second thing was Adrian was alive, with a noticeable pink arm. "Yo" was all Adrian said as I dropped Goku on the ground causing him to groan.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" The group exclaimed as Adrian just chuckled.

"Well, that's gonna take some explaining"

Cxxxxxx

This was an Akward chapter to fight for me because of writers block. After the next chapter, the origin of Adrian, shall begin the 'movie' story and Terra team will have a big part in it!


	8. Chapter 8

The origin of Adrian!

Xxxxxx

-Adrian's POV-

After Beerus and Whis left after explaining what just occurred, we all went back to Capsule Corps. Once we got there I walked with Bulla to the large living room and I sat on the couch and she sat beside me while everyone that decided to stay took there own seats around. "Ok explain why your arm is pink" Bulma said and I sighed.

"Well if you must know I'm a half-Saiyan and half-Majin hybrid thing" I said like it was nothing. The group just stared in wonder and didn't say anything. "To explain who I am I will show you" I then got up and snapped my fingers, then out of thin air came a staff similar to the one Whis uses. I then tapped on the floor and a rage projection came from it. "Now pay attention, I'll only show the important parts"

On the screen appeared Broly, a younger me, and my mother standing side by side with the Z fighters looking down evil versions of are selves. "In my timeline my father became good and dr. Gero made an adroit called Android 21. The fell in love and had me, here I am 14" I said and I took the screen back farther showing my father and Gohan Super Buu, with Vegito absorbed. "In my timeline Buu got Vegito and was almost unstoppable but both Gohan and my father had there power unleashed by the Old Kai. It wasn't until some years later my father met my mother you see, when he found out the super computer was still running he went to destroy it." I said to the group and I stopped to let it all sink in.

"Before he could go and destroy it Bulma, from my timeline, went with him to gather data. Once they got there they found 21 in a pod like thing, they took what information and data they could from the computer. The computer than activated 21 and told her to Attack but she didn't know what was going on, she wasn't finished" I then said as I smiled softly at my mothers waking up for the first time. "Long story short after that is my father went off into space to search for other Saiyans so she went with him to help. They fell in love and I was born. After a few years my father stopped fighting because of the Saiyan heart disease. Bulma was able to make the medicine but it already took a lot of him, I was around 10 when he stopped..." I said with a sigh at the end.

"So let me get this straight, your some sorta Saiyan and android thingy" Goku asked and I nodded. "Your father Broly actually stopped fighting and trying to kill me" he then asked with a funny look on his face.

"He still trained and stuff to keep up, but not as much" I told him. "When i was 14 a strange evil attacked Earth and could take any shape of any fighter. Me, Goku and Vegeta were able to defeat it but at the cost of my own life. I was able to hold the evil still when Vegeta threw the spirit bomb bu-" I continued to tell my story until Goku interrupted me.

"VEGETA USED THE SPIRIT BOMB?!"

"SHUT UP...you let go of it and since Vegeta as seen you use it multiple times he had to jump in" I growled at him. "But as I was saying, I sacrificed myself to defeat it but I didn't a Trunks from a different timeline asked Shenron to bring him a strong fighter...and I survived, just barely" I finished as it should me laying on the ground beaten and broken.

"Holy shit, that's just..." Pan said as she just stared. "How strong are you?" She then asked.

"I'm almost a supreme Kai and Beerus wants me to be the next god of destruction, I can access Super Saiyan God without the ritual and I can go into Super Saiyan 4 but I've hit a wall I can't get any stronger for some reason" I said as I groaned and leaned back on the couch. With a flash of light and a few swears, the only and Cress was standing there with a tablet like device.

"Yo captain, we got a mission of upmost importance!"

Xxxxxxxx

Alright! Now starts something I've been wanting to do for a while, the movie thing!

Here are the Anime's that shall appear!

Naruto/Boruto

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

JoJo's bizarre adventures

My Hero Academia

And maybe one more, I haven't decided!


End file.
